


To Save a Morty

by RublesBubble



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Other, Punk Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Sad Morty Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RublesBubble/pseuds/RublesBubble
Summary: My cage is small. I can hear the other Mortys rattling around in their own confines. Rick said that this is because it keeps me wound up, I don't think it works. And just when I'm about to drift off in this uncomfortable position the room floods with light.





	1. Chapter 1

Rick steps into the room and bangs on the wall, causing the room to become a rise with the whines and cries of Mortys. Striding past the cages, boots gliding over the dusty floor. He pauses at his Mortys cage with a grin on his face as he pulls the door open. The others in the room cry, bang on their cage walls.

"Rise and shine! You have a match to win Morty. Be on your best today!" Rick pulls him from the cage and starts making his way out of the holding area and into the brightly lit room.

Other Ricks stood about the circular fighting ring. The walls were high enough to see over and the top was covered with mesh to assure the Mortys couldn't climb out. The room was a buzz with bets, yells, burps, cheering. One of the Ricks were selling alcohol in brightly colored cups. A few Ricks were even holding their own Mortys up to see the fight. Either being partners in crime or showing them their fate.

Being shoved into the ring Mortys eyes fell upon another. He was a lot more roughed up looking with an odd growth between his eyes. An antenna of sorts which seemed to move in the direction of most sound. Perhaps he had poor vision. Morty didn't have much time to say his apologies before the bell rang and they're fitted to battle with words of encouragement. As much as he didn't went to do it, he did anyways. Pulling the other down into the dirt, screaming in his face, pulling hair and grabbing at clothes. A flurry of movement about the ring as the Ricks cheer or boo. The bets placed on this fight were high so the loser no doubt wouldn't be too fortunate in all of this.

The match goes on for so long to the point where both Mortys have grown close to exhaustion. They stand a distance from each other. Scraped up, bruised and bleeding from multiple areas. Antenna Morty had a good few bite marks on his arms and even one around his ear. Oh Morty felt awful about this. That poor kid.. But he couldn't just stop, that'd only make it worse for the both of them.With a weak groan Morty rushes forward and swings. Placing the final blow between the others eyes and subsequently on the base of the antenna. Causing him to fall to the dirt and the room lit with praise and cheer. It isn't too long before Morty himself falls to the dirt in a fit of exhaustion. 

His body aches, his throat is dry, his mind is blacking out into nothing. Just before he slips off into that familiar sleep he sees his Ricks face. He's smiling, he looks so happy. He can feel the hug and hear the kind words even if he can't make them out. 

In this world, he can at least say that he's made his Rick proud. He's made him happy, smile. Helping him with his life even if it costs himself. Thats something Morty can call himself proud of. 

 

Then why does his mind keep screaming no? 

 

It feels like days have passed before his eyes open again. Once they do he sees his rick counting coins and bills.

"Looks like we're about to move up Morty!" Rick holds up a fist fill of money,"We're getting that new home after all!"


	2. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to convince Rick, this doesn't need to be the path we take. He shuts me down each time I try to explain to him.. Fighting hurts me more than he knows.

Morty rubs his eyes, blinking away sleep as his vision settles onto Rick. He had just finished counting out his money from the fight atop the center table. Morty pushes himself up off the floor he makes his way over to Ricks side. His body is still sore, his wounds are patched up. On the floor there was what looked like a staple gun with a jar attached to it, indicating that he's been given a serum to help with the healing process.. They never work fast enough though. 

"S-so.. Does this mean I won't have to- to fight anymore?" Mortys tone is lightly hopeful. He always prepared himself for the worst of what Rick had to say. After all he was known for shooting down ideas with a snap of his fingers.

"What? Morty, I don't have the ability to get a better job than this. You think money grows on trees Morty? Well I guess it can but that's besides the point!" Rick shakes his head and stuffs the money into his wallet,"You still have to fight, we just get to live somewhere nicer."

Morty sighs and runs a hand through his messy hair. The home they currently resided in wasn't the best. Peeling faded wallpaper, busted windows and barely enough carpet to cover the floors. A light blue couch covered in tatters from previous fights between Ricks. It goes without saying this was in one of the worst areas of the city. Mortys could never go out alone, sometimes it was even dangerous for a new Rick. Moving to another place would be nice especially if it was out of this area. Maybe he could find another Morty to be friends with! Though Morty himself is quick to doubt that thought but he figured he'd ask anyway.

Ever the optimistic Morty smiles up at Rick,"I can't wait until we move Rick! D-do you think.. I could try school?"

"School? Morty, you don't need school. Why would you need that if you can make money fighting?"

"Well.. I-it would give me balance an-"

"There's kids in school who can only dream of being in your position Morty. You told me a long time ago, to never take things for granted."

"Rick I'm not sure if that applies here."

"Either way, you're still fighting. They'd kill me if I lost my prized Morty, you know how hard it is to get one trained."

"Y-you know Rick.. I don't really like the- the way you're talking about Mortys right now. We're human too!"

"Yeah you're human, but you're no Rick!"

That hurt, that hurt more than many of the other things Rick had told him or said to him. A human life, an intelligent lifeform, but not a Rick. Morty frowns.

"I don't have to be a Rick for my feelings to matter, Rick."

"I'm not saying your feelings don't matter, this is the world we live in. Morty lives just aren't worth that much, especially those without a Rick."


End file.
